badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodery The Killer
(Warning for terrible shipping) Bloodery was a very kind and beautiful girl unitl the day she became INSANE..... One day, Bloodery wokeup to her mother telling her to wake up. She got up and walked to school. She was very pretty so people was pretty jealous of her. She went to the school, and the 4 girls who always bully her came up and said, "Your so fat!" One of the girls called Christina said "Your hair is so dry and ugly!" The other girl called Nanima said "Everyone hates you!" The 3rd girl and the 4th girl said. She was really sad but she ignored them. Bloodery had beautifully colored ginger hair and she has a very toned body. She also has clear hazel eyes. She walked into her school and went to her locker. She heard people talking about this guy named -'JEFF'-........ She knows he was a famous and hot creepypasta so she started eavestalking. Apparently 5 girls were also fangirling over him, desparet to make some friends, she went there and asked them to be her friend. But they rejected her because her name was very edgy and cringy. She loved it and her parents also lovefd it. When school ended, she came home to greet her mother, father and her dog who is named Mark. The next day she brought her dog to school, for show and tell. But when the 4 girls saw her and her dog, they started beating up her dog. "NO STOP!" Bloodery cried as she fell on the ground, but they kept beating up her dog. When she glanced at her dog, she realised it was almost dead. THEN SHE SNAPPED. She took out her pepperspray bottle in her pocket and sprayed it at the leader's eyes. The leader fell on the ground and the rest of the girls screamed. Bloodery then ran away to somewhere, so that no one would see her. People then gathered around the fallen girl and called the ambulance. The next day the police went to her house and attempted to arrest her but she grabbed an kitchen knife quickly and dodged all their bullets and FINISHED THEM. She turned to her parents and said......."NO WITNESSES...." and killed them. She then went to the kitchen, but was suprised to see a wild Jeff standing their, smiling at her with his already carved smile. "OMG JEFF WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bloodery asked, and Jeff confessed his love to her. "I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR MONTHS AND WE SEEM LIKE THE PERFECT MATCH." Jeff confessed "SO WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Jeff added "OMG OF COURSE!" Bloodery replied. They started killing together but once Bloodery got stabbed in the eyes accidentally so now shes blind and she accidently slit her mouth so she cant speak anymore but it's okay they still kissed and had two beautiful children named Nina and Cleo...... {NEWSPAPER REPORTS: 2 MYSTERIOUS MURDERERS HAD BEEN GOING ON A HUGE KILLING SPREE. WE RECCOMMEND YOU SLEEPING IN THE BASEMENT.} THE END...(She also killed her bullies) (End me please) Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Creepypasta spinoff